


Safety

by mothercetrion



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury, M/M, but its mild, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothercetrion/pseuds/mothercetrion
Summary: A walk in the woods and a mild injury leads to a newfound closeness.
Relationships: Erron Black/Kotal Kahn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Erron gets mildly hurt, it's a sprained ankle so it's not that bad but still. i love these two so fucking much

“Thank you for offering to walk with me this evening, Erron.”

“Ain’t anythin’ big, Kotal. Just like the extra time with ya… I know you’re busy a lot.”

Kotal gently squeezed at Erron’s hand as they stepped over a fallen tree. “I am. That is why I am extra glad that you are here.”

Beneath Erron’s bandana, he was smiling.

The two of them had decided to embark on Kotal’s weekly walk in the Outworld jungle together one evening. It was the first time that both Kotal and Erron were free; endless new alliances between Outworld and other realms led to Kotal being a very busy man. He had little time to spend with his love.

Fortunately, their schedules had cleared up, and both of them were more than glad to walk together.

“Have you kept busy?” Kotal asked as they walked through a clearing.

“Here and there, making errands. Spending more time in Earthrealm than I would like to.” Erron sighed deeply. “Lots of Special Forces stuff. Lots of Cage and Cage Jr.”

Kotal chuckled to himself. “Those two are often a handful. A good amount of jokes between them.”

“Too many. They’re why I like it here more.” Erron looked up to Kotal. “Well, that, and… you’re here.”

Kotal smiled. He was glad that Erron was becoming more open with his compliments. It had taken a while of going out for Erron to drop his worries of it ending as quickly as it had started. It had been eons since Erron had been in a steady relationship (if he had ever been in one at all); he wasn’t used to the stability. Kotal was more than happy to hear him be more open.

They continued to walk for a while longer before stopping in a vast clearing of grass and trees. Kotal sat on the ground next to a tree and patted the ground next to him, and Erron sat down next to him, leaning back against the tree with a content sigh.

It was nice for them to be able to just take a break. Their lives had been so hectic for so long. They hadn’t even really a chance to breathe in days. It was nice to them to just sit in serenity, with one another and no one else to bother them. It was nice.

Erron leaned his head to rest on the side of Kotal’s arm. He wasn’t tall enough to reach his shoulder. “I’m glad that things are easing up.”

“As am I.” Kotal reached over a hand and placed it on Erron’s knee. “Perhaps you can finally spend more than a day in Outworld… We can just be with one another, like right now. Nothing sounds as blissful.”

Erron tugged at his bandana and pulled it off, and a small smile was on his face. “I would really like that… I really would.”

Kotal leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. Erron lifted his head to kiss along his jaw, then the two met halfway and kissed properly. They pulled away quickly and smiled at one another, then they both leaned against the tree and rested their eyes. They had no intention of sleeping, but… it was so peaceful among those trees. Closing your eyes was the greatest way to take it in.

After a while, Erron moved to stand up with a grunt. “Hope you don’t mind… Need to use the restroom real quick,” he said quietly.

Kotal nodded with a smile. “Of course not, my sun. I understand.”

Erron walked off behind some bushes a good distance away from Kotal. Kotal continued to enjoy the peacefulness of the area around him while Erron was occupied. He adored nature, if he were to be honest. If he were stressed or needed some time to himself, he could step into nature for a while and just… take it all in. Breathe in the scent of the grass and the leaves, listen to the chirp of Outworldian birds, and perhaps even swim in a creek or lake or pond if he were to travel deep enough. He always took time to dedicate himself, his mind and his body, to the natural world around him.

His dedication was interrupted when he heard the snapping of several branches, followed by a very loud, “Fuck!”

Kotal immediately rose to his feet and hurried over to where Erron was located, being careful so he didn’t disturb him if he was still using the restroom. Much to his surprise, he saw Erron laying on the ground, his left foot stuck in a deep hole. He looked vastly uncomfortable and in pain… and pissed.

“These fuckin’ animals in these woods, diggin’ damn holes,” he grumbled. He looked up at Kotal. “I’m fine, honey. Just… Just fell down.”

“Do you need help getting up?” Kotal asked, squatting down so Erron did not have to strain his neck to see him. “You appear to be in pain.”

“My ankle’s hurtin’ but I doubt it’s anything bad.” Erron lifted his torso up so he was sitting on the ground, and he went to pull his leg from the hole but grunted in pain. He pushed past it and pulled it completely out of the hole, gritting his teeth and crying out. “Fuck… That hurt.”

“Let me assist you.” Kotal rose to his feet and grabbed at Erron’s arms, pulling him to his feet and helping him stand. Putting even a little weight on his foot caused Erron to wince, and Kotal immediately lifted him up by his elbows. “You are wounded. Sit down for a moment.”

He ushered Erron back over to the tree and helped him sit down, and he knelt in front of him and gently grabbed at his left foot. He went to remove Erron’s boot and stopped when the gunslinger winced. “I apologize… I must remove it to make sure that it is not broken,” he said quietly, offering Erron an encouraging smile. “I hate that it is distressing you.”

“It’s fine… No need to make a big fuss. It’s probably just sprained,” Erron replied hurriedly. “Just pull it off. I’ll be fine.”

Without much more of a warning, Kotal pulled the boot completely off of his foot and tossed it to the side. Erron could not help but cry out loudly, and he covered his mouth with his hand to hide his anguish. Kotal quietly apologized and removed his sock, investigating his ankle with furrowed brows. It was already beginning to swell, but it wasn’t severely disfigured.

“You were right. I believe it is sprained,” Kotal said quietly, “but it is a bad sprain nonetheless. It must be immobilized for a few days. Therefore… you cannot make the walk back home.”

Erron shook his head as Kotal worked to put his sock and shoe back on. “I’m making the walk. It just needs… It needs to be worked out. A little weight won’t kill it.”

Kotal looked up at him with a faint smile. “You are not a little man, my sun,” he teased.

Erron rolled his eyes and grabbed onto Kotal’s arm, pulling himself onto his good foot. “I promise, honey, I’ll be okay walking. You can hold my hand in case I fall, if that makes you feel any better.”

That’s exactly what Kotal did. Gripping tightly onto his hand, Kotal led Erron through the woods, allowing him to walk slowly as to not injure his ankle any further. Every step for Erron was painful, as evidenced by him tightening his hold on Kotal’s hand every time his foot touched the ground, in addition to his occasional whimper.

After nearly ten minutes of struggling, Kotal finally stepped in front of Erron and held out a hand to him, stopping him in place. “My sun, please stop. I cannot stand to see you hurt yourself further.”

Erron looked up at Kotal with furrowed brows. “I’m fine, Kotal. We’re gonna go home, and I’ll elevate it and ice it and everything. Swear on it.”

“I know you will,” Kotal said, “but you have been struggling to walk since we began our trek home. I know you are in pain.”

Before Erron could protest, Kotal leaned down and lifted Erron into his arms by his legs, settling him in his arms bridal style so he was comfortable. Erron immediately began pushing against his chest, trying to fight his way down. “Kotal, put me down. I can walk on my—”

“You are not allowed to walk until you rest your ankle,” Kotal said seriously. “Until then, I will carry you. Do not fight this.”

Erron let his head fall back as he groaned. But he didn’t complain further as Kotal began to carry him through the woods, walking gently as to not hurt his ankle. Erron eventually rested his head against his shoulder, taking in the scenery around them as they went on their way.

After a while, Erron closed his eyes and yawned heavily. Kotal looked at him and chuckled. “Are you tired?”

“You’re so warm,” Erron admitted, keeping his eyes closed, “and I ain’t having to walk… I ain’t gonna fall asleep though.”

“You’ve been very busy lately. I know you are exhausted, no matter what you say.” Kotal looked back to the pathway with a smile. “If you sleep, that is fine. I will take care of you upon our return.”

“I might catch a wink or two… if you insist.”

It didn’t take long for Kotal to look down and see Erron dozed off against his arm. For once, he did not look intense or on edge or anything. He looked… peaceful. Serene. Relaxed. More handsome than ever. 

Kotal walked even more slowly to be sure that Erron got his proper rest. He cared very deeply about the man he loved; every ounce of him wanted him to be safe and happy. Never in his life did he love a man so strongly. He wondered how he became so lucky as to have someone like him in his life.

Soon enough, Kotal had carried Erron completely through the woods and back to their living quarters. Upon entering their shared room, Kotal placed Erron down on their bed as gently as he could manage. He kneeled next to the bed and began removing his boot a second time, working carefully as to not disturb his ankle. 

But Erron was awakened just as his sock slipped off of his foot. He grimaced slightly and looked over at Kotal, and he smiled softly. “Hey,” he greeted.

“Hello.” Kotal turned his ankle and took note of its increased swelling. “I apologize for waking you. How do you feel?”

“Sore,” Erron replied truthfully. “Maybe, just maybe, I should’ve listened to you.”

Kotal let out a deep chuckle. “If only.” He gently rolled his ankle over and inspected it fully. “I still believe it is a bad sprain. I worry that my aid will not be enough to allow it to properly heal. You may need a medic.”

Erron shook his head hurriedly. “Not necessary. A few days of rest and ice will do me fine.”

Kotal lifted a brow in concern. “If you are sure, then I will not push it. But you must rest it. Promise me.”

Erron reached forward a hand towards Kotal. “Shake on it. You have my word.”

Kotal grabbed his hand and shook it gently. “Good. If you break your promise, I will not be pleased,” Kotal warned. Anyone could hear the joke in his voice.

Erron raised his hands. “Oh no, I’ll be in trouble if I break my promise? Scary,” he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kotal laughed loudly then. He climbed to his feet and sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing Erron’s hand. “I am glad that you are well, my sun. I must admit that I was worried.”

“No need to be.” Erron waved his free hand. “I’ve hurt myself worse. I, um… I appreciate it though. It means a lot.”

Kotal smiled at him. “Anytime, Erron.”


End file.
